


Unorthodox

by wrenchpops



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenchpops/pseuds/wrenchpops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perks of being a mechanic and Mukuro’s inability to work out his iPhone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my Tumblr.

"Spanner?" A certain indigo haired illusionist stepped in casually through Spanner’s quarters, not minding how rude it was to just stroll in and just place (he nearly slammed it down out of irritation) his iPhone on the blonde’s desk as the latter worked tediously on his laptop.

Spanner, the kind and poor soul he always was, briefly looked up deadpan at the ex-convict standing by his side. It was a rarity that Rokudo Mukuro came to the technician’s floor of the Vongola, or pretty much where Spanner and Shouichi worked measurably on the security and facilities of the Vongola HQ.  It was true for the blonde that he only knew the man through battle stats, history and profile because he vaguely remember the time he had to hack in the Vongola mainframe for classified information.

 

 

That aside, he looked over to the illusionist’s phone, then at a pair of heterochromic eyes that seemed to be looking down at his own being.

"How do you block out a certain person’s number?"

He didn’t expect that one.

"…. Pardon me?" Turquoise eyes blinked at him, while Spanner’s other hand held onto the iPhone, opening it up after having granted permission by the other man.

"I don’t have to repeat myself, mechanic." Mukuro’s hands twitched and wanted to reach for his trident, the irritation marred onto his expression.

"Who is it that has been bothering you lately, Rokudo-san?" He asked flatly, connecting the phone’s screen to his laptop to which he dove in his pockets and took out a flash drive.

Mukuro perked up, leaning at the desk lightly before folding his arms across his chest. “Byakuran Gesso.”

"What about him?"

"Spam messages, drunk messages, and all the other disgusting things he sends into my inbox every hour."

_That’s understandable_ , Spanner thought,  _But he’ll keep burrowing his way into your phone, Mukuro-san. Just like how he did with Shouichi, even if I had already blocked it five times._

"I see."

 

 

 

After literally 20 minutes of hacking into Mukuro’s phone, Spanner had seen the remnants of drunk texting, sexting, photos of relatively embarrassing stuff a Easter party he couldn’t remember attending, Byakuran doing random things that was pointed out to be unorthodox according to Shouichi, and photos Byakuran hooking up with his Cloud Mare Guardian.

 

Lesson learned.

 

Never dare Byakuran in a birthday suit or anything more humiliating that leads to BDSM in the basement.

 

Technology had evolved so fast these days, the mafia was catching up, and perks of anything and everything going gay was something that was hidden yet obvious in the mafia.

 

Spanner sighed, looking up at Mukuro when he came back with the same grieving look despite the mask he wore that was a smile.

"Do you want to change your phone instead?"

It seemed that his own reason of not being killed by the illusionist was his own technological ability.

 

Amusement was one of the few things he’d find when it came to these kind of situations.

 

Shouichi’s luggage being switched to Bianchi’s absolutely didn’t count.

 


End file.
